Pokemon Plasma
Pokemon Plasma is the most commonly spread name for a Pokemon fangame created by Zee. The exact date where Pokemon Plasma info first appeared remain unknown up to this day. But the initial creator says that ideas began to surface around 2003. The oldest Pokemon are known as "The First Mile" and includes Kenkachu, Slashroom, Phasoptera and a few others. (Easy indexes of all the regions and characters will be added later) Pokemon Being a Pokemon game, Plasma involves a variety of creatures to be caught, tamed and used in battles. The game includes roughly 100 new species as well as various Pokemon from other regions. The exclusive species tend to look more complex and have a typical "evolved and futuristic" vibe. The main co-developer refered to this style with various names including Halomon, Longmon or Eletric/Steel, all these terms being used to describe this unique style. The Pokemon tend to have other similarities like being bipedal and vaguely human-shaped. The initial batch of Pokemon tend to be the most futuristic-looking ones (long), but later in development when this common style was pointed out, Zee was slowly influenced into making more simple designs (short). This gave birth to Pokemon such as Peachick, Crius, Airrel and Lisk. The most famous original is by far Kenkachu, often referred to as Longchu. Other respected and famous ones include Scerate, Valloroy, Isulven, Hoodthing and Apachi. Celvice Pokemon Plasma takes place in its own region named Celvice. The region is known for its harsh climate, many deserts and overall hostile landscape. The region also has a different layout when compared to others like Kanto and Johto. it is more open right from the begining of the game, giving the player options to visit various towns and areas instead of being forced into a circle. The region is very developed with its own culture and details to every town and location, more information can be viewed on the Celvice page. (To be added later) Porrto Later into the game, after completing the Celvice portion of the story, the player is transported to a second region called Porrto. This region has its own set of badges to collect and is about as developed as Celvice, essentially being a second half to the game. Characters The characters of the Plasma universe involve the usual Pokemon staples such as Gym Leaders, the Elite 4 and a variety of minor trainers. The game also include other unique NPCs of various importance levels, one of the oldest ones brought up during development being Blitz. NPCs are given somewhat more importance in Plasma than the other Pokemon games, some of them having backstories or sidequests. Trivia *At time of creation, Celvice was the only region to be entirely surrounded by water. *The Celvice region has a different layout allowing to reach most location at any point through the game, altough the wild encounters and trainer levels might make this difficult. *Zee never officially denied the similarities between Pokemon Plasma and Halo